capplane_and_friend_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stories of legend
Stories of legend is adventure mode, clearing each chapter to unlock virus army at shop. you also award 30 jewel, each chapter has difficulty, easy, normal, hard and expert. easy has 1 star, normal has 2 stars, and hard has 3 stars. while expert has 4 star. easy has foes with average stat, normal has foes with half time stronger, hard has foes with two time stronger. expert has foes with three time stronger, and only special/rare units can enter expert stage. unless clearing expert stage for first time. once you cleared chapter, you can challenge elite chapter which has stronger foes you never encountered before. after clearing chaos laboratory, the secret chapter will open, then you'll face chaotic enemies. to see dialogue, click here list of chapters realm of roundies *chapter 1: grassy plain *chapter 2: hoo's wood *chapter 3: rugged road *chapter 4: wavy water *chapter 5: juicy jungle *chapter 6: thunderwave canyon *chapter 7: frozen fort dusk desert *chapter 8: mystery island *chapter 9: underground chamber *chapter 10: fury volcano *chapter 11: dry dry ruin *chapter 12: mermaid temple *chapter 13: entrance of dimension road of virtual game *chapter 14: leanbox dungeon *chapter 15: lowee dungeon *chapter 16: lastation dungeon *chapter 17: planeptune dungeon *chapter 18: gamindustri graveyard *chapter 19: celestia castle *chapter 20: zero dimension portal dark realm *chapter 21: maze of darkness *chapter 22: castle dracula *chapter 23: twilight hideout *chapter 24: lost world *chapter 25: invaded city *chapter 26: toxic factory *chapter 27: cave of mechanism *chapter 28: empire of virus kingdom of pity *chapter 29: ruined empire *chapter 30: abaddoned chamber *chapter 31: distorted factory *chapter 32: black core mountain *chapter 33: access tunnel realm of the dead *chapter 34: infected wasteland *chapter 35: forest of the dead *chapter 36: cryonic glen *chapter 37: dark illusion cave infernal ground *chapter 38: forgotten temple *chapter 39: acid ocean of venom *chapter 40: venom sea headquarter *chapter 41: lava domain *chapter 42: hellfire gallery realm of virus army *chapter 43: warped area 6 *chapter 44: spacebrawl fort *chapter 45: hazardous arena *chapter 46: depth of the valley *chapter 47: final frontier *chapter 48: chaos virus lair *chapter final: chaos laboratory list of secret chapters entrance of time *secret chapter 1: collapsing time avarician time road *secret chapter 2: warped path of time *secret chapter 3: warped passage *secret chapter 4: warped temple of time *secret chapter 5: forgotted path of time *secret chapter 6: forgotted passage *secret chapter 7: forgotted temple of time *secret chapter 8: road to avarician castle *secret chapter 9: chamber of avaricia *secret chapter 10: avarician stronghold *secret chapter 11: avarician central area *secret chapter 12: avarician throneroom elfram time road *secret chapter 13: damaged path of time *secret chapter 14: damaged passage *secret chapter 15: damaged temple of time *secret chapter 16: ruined path of time *secret chapter 17: ruined passage *secret chapter 18: ruined temple of time *secret chapter 19: road to elfram castle *secret chapter 20: chamber of elfram *secret chapter 21: elfram throneroom chandille time road *secret chapter 22: unbalanced path of time *secret chapter 23: unbalanced passage *secret chapter 24: unbalanced temple of time *secret chapter 25: twisted path of time *secret chapter 26: twisted passage *secret chapter 27: twisted temple of time *secret chapter 28: road to chandille castle *secret chapter 29: chamber of chandille *secret chapter 30: chandille stronghold *secret chapter 30: chandille throneroom lucial time road *secret chapter 31: lost path of time *secret chapter 32: lost passage *secret chapter 33: lost temple of time *secret chapter 34: forbidden path of time *secret chapter 35: forbidden passage *secret chapter 36: forbidden temple of time *secret chapter 37: chamber of lucial *secret chapter 38: lucial stronghold *secret chapter 39: lucial throneroom gate to abyss *secret chapter 40: sealed chamber Category:Mode